Happenings
by FyreStar32
Summary: A love between friends has always been there, when will they realize it? Will it be too late?
1. Happenings at the Lake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did!) they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. And I think her for making them so unique and easy to write about!  
  
ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!  
Hermione walked down the steps, onto the vast yard ahead of her. She looked to the sky and watched the starts twinkle down on her. The darkness was surrounding her, she feared it would swallow her whole. This was her favourite time of all. After her hard work throughout the day, this was the most peaceful, beautiful, and relaxing time for her. Hermione looked upon the moonlit lake. She watched the rippled distort the harvest moon that shone above. She felt her fears, her sadness, and her stress wash away with the rippling water. Just as she reached the edge of the lake she saw something break the waters surface. If couldn't be the squid, for it had been relocated to protect something other than their lake. Hermione darted behind the nearest tree, trying to control her breathing, so not to be heard by whatever was coming onto shore. She placed her hand on her heaving chest and looked down to the ground. She stared past her striking body to the dewy grass below her. Now in her seventh year at the school, many changes had come to her over the past seven years. Her meek and mild personality changed to bubbly and outgoing. Her frizzy, deep brown hair, now was curled immaculately with streaks of red that shone in the late days sun. Hermione discovered a gym down one of the many halls at Hogwarts, and used to it her advantage. Her once weak, scrawny body was now strong and toned. Her brain power, however, had not changed since these other changes. She was just as smart, if not more so than before. But, with all her smarts, she could not think of who, or what, would be out at this time of night. Maybe all they were doing was getting away from it all the way she was now. She slowly snuck a look around the tree. The darkness would surely cover her from sight. She man in front of her took her breath away. He was towelling his hair off, hiding his face from view. She looked down towards him chest and stomach. She figured she was not the only one who found the "secret" gym. The towel began to fall from his head and she darted behind the tree with much hesitation. Being seen by such a man was not in her plans for the night. She waited in her hiding place until his footsteps died out. She continued her walk through the grounds, wondering who the man possibly could have been. The walk proved to be very good for her. She got many of her thoughts out. She thought about her homework, her plans for the upcoming weekend, and her love life, or lack of. Sure, she had one night stands and such, but no one stuck with her. Thoughts ran through her head and she thought of what she wanted in a partner. Smart, cute, good sense of humour, kind, caring, gentle, and as a final thought, good in bed. She sauntered back to the castle, and to her Head Girls room. She requested it be near her old common room for easy access to her friends. She marched up the stairs to her room after crossing her personal common room. She put on her pyjamas and flopped onto her bed, thoughts of the evening still swirling through her head. She slept, thoughts of the boy from the lake broke into her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sauntered across the grass to the lakes edge. He stripped off his t-shirt and threw it and his towel to the ground. He wade slowly into the lake. The warmth of it surrounded his legs. The hot summers sun and been beating down on it all day, and now the harvest moon was burning down on him. He dove deep into the water, opened his eyes, and saw the darkness that had mystery swirling thought it. Tonight was like most nights, him sneaking from his room late at night to come to the lake. He was not able to come to the lake in year before because of the giant squid that used to patrol these waters. Ron had a real passion for swimming that came from his days as a kid spent at the pond a few minutes from his house. He surfaced slowly, feeling a world of difference in himself than when he dove down. He left everything in the water below him. He treaded in the water for some time, staring to the sky, seeing the natural light that was being provided for him. He gazed up to the school, looking at the lights and the towers that were staring down at him. Suddenly, his eye was caught by the front doors opening. He gawked at the outline of the girl ascending the steps. His mouth dropped to his chin, and his eyes nearly fell from their sockets. He watched her, the light of the moon shining down onto her, as if she were surrounded by a radiant light. An angel, Ron thought to himself. She must be an angel, no one could be that beautiful and not be. As she neared, he couldn't think of anything to do, or say to her, so he submerged under the water. He waited until he thought he would burst if he didn't breathe soon, he surfaced still facing the castle. He searched the dark lawn, and saw nothing. He dove under the water and swam to the shore. He was filled with anger. Where had she gone? Why hadn't he talked to her! He climbed from the warmth of the lake and began towelling off his wet hair. He trudged up the lawn staring at the grass that was tickling between his toes. He decided to go the gym for a quick workout while he was out and about. His body was well toned for a 6 foot 4, 18 year old. His red hair was still as unmanageable as ever. He had just recently had a tattoo put in place on his right bicep of the Gyffindor lion. He had travelled to the nearest muggle town to have it done. After his workout Ron made his way to his Head Boy room he shared with Harry. It was a great surprise to the boys when they received the honour, and they shared it by asking for a room together, and of course it was granted. He found Harry on the couch in their common room reading up on Quidditch. After telling Harry of the nights events, he went to his room. He lay on his bed, staring the at ceiling. He closed his eyes and pictured the girl once more, and fell asleep with thoughts of her dancing about his dreams. 


	2. Again to the Lake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did!) they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. And I think her for making them so unique and easy to write about!  
"Hey Moine!" came the food filled voice of Ron through Hermione's sleep.  
  
"Ron, how many times must I tell you, GET OUT!" Hermione pushed him away playfully.  
  
"I brought you a muffin," he held a blueberry muffin out to her, "I knew you wouldn't eat if it wasn't brought to you. You have been working like mad on that paper for Snape. Extra work, you know your mad don't you?" Ron finished.  
  
Hermione took the muffin, "Thank you Ron. If I have time, I will eat it."  
  
"You will make time." Ron's voice sharpened. His worry about her health had grown greatly since the start of their seventh year. Hermione had replaced eating with more work. He had never thought it possible for her to do more work, but she proved him wrong.  
  
"Only if you leave!" she finished as she pointed to the door.  
  
"FINE!" he playfully stomped off.  
  
Hermione threw some sweats and a tank top on, and sauntered to her common room. The scene from the night before began to stream into her head as her drowsiness exited. She found a sea of papers all over the table she had been sitting at the night before. She groaned as she placed herself in the seat in front of them. She started aimlessly flipping through papers when she found an unusual one. It was a note from Ron, reminding her to eat. She giggled to herself as she put it aside and grabbed the muffin from beside her. She took her quill in her hand, and rest her head in her other hand. After no time at all, sketches of her "dream boy" filled the page. Hearts surrounded the boys perfect body. She made a plan to return to the lawn again, and see him again.  
  
"BOO!" Ron laughed as Hermione nearly jumped from her seat. He gazed down and the pictures. "Who's that?"   
  
"It's...umm...no one." she shrugged as she tried to cover the page up. Ron was too quick for her, he snatched up the paper and held her back as she tried to grab for it. "RON! I will hex you it you don't give that back right this second." She knew full well she would never hex him, they were too good of friends for her to hurt him. Suddenly, Hermione looked up at Ron's face and watched as all the blood rushed from it.  
  
"I, gotta go." Ron mumbled as he left the room. He ran his hands through his hair as he stepped out of the portrait whole. He let out a huge sigh, and leaned against the nearest wall. His thoughts all muddled together. The girl, the beautiful girl from last night, was his best friend! It was Hermione. The girl he thought looked like an angel, and thought he loved her? He could never love Hermione. He continued to think for the next few minutes, and decided, being the boy he was, he could use this to his advantage. He could play with her mind a bit. It would take some planning, but he had pulled so many pranks to date, this would be easy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron walked down the lake, just as he had the night before. He stripped down, hid his clothes, and dove into the lake. It was much warmer than the previous night. He did summersaults under the water, tread, and dove. Waiting. Waiting. She isn't coming! He thought to himself. The swam back to shore and stepped out of the lake. He was just about to start the walk back to the castle when he saw her. He ran back to the water, and ever so slowly lowered himself into the water. He went under and swam far out into the lake. He surfaced, looking around, but not seeing her. He looked to the tree near the lake, and he could just barely make out her figure, peering around, looking at him. His wand was placed in his shorts pocket, he took hold of it. Freezinous! He pointed it at her, and she was frozen to her place. He knew the spell would not last, so, he swam as fast as he could to shore, and dashed off with his clothes under his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
I must see him again! Hermione thought to herself as Ron left her room, and she looked at the picture once again. The rest of the passed slowly. As the time of night she liked best came along, she slipped from her room, and out the front doors of the castle. She slowly walked to the lake. What would she say to him? Who could he be? Many thought passed through her head. She decided she would do the same thing she had the night before, watch from a distance. She saw him in the lake and her breath caught. She had just made it to her hiding place. She peaked around and saw him in the middle of the lake. She blinked, opened her eyes, and he had disappeared. She stepped out from behind the tree, and looked to the lake. He was no where to be found. She stood there for some time, wondering where he could have possibly gone. She walked back to the castle, questioning her sanity the whole way. Had she merely imagined him? She hoped she would see him again, and not strictly in her dreams. 


	3. Tricks

Ron snickered as he made his way to his room. "Butterbeer" he whispered to the portrait in that hid Harry and his room. His towel was thrown into the corner of their common room. Ron fell to the couch and thought of the nights events. He outright laughed as he imagined the stunned look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh, Ron. Back so soon?" came the voice of Harry behind him.  
  
"Ya, I'm back. What are you up to?" Ron forced through his giggles.  
  
"Ah, I was just studying. What are you laughing about?" Harry questioned as he slumped down into the chair beside Ron.  
  
"You should have been there! It was BRILLIANT!" Ron smiled as he thought of his own genius.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What about her! What did you do to her!" the last sentence came with a raised eyebrow from Harry.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
"What did you do WITH her?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry, I have no clue what you are talking about! But - " his story was interrupted by a knock on the portrait hole.  
  
"You changed your password again!" came the bellowing voice of Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! I have to go and clean myself up! I'll be down in a bit." With that, Ron dashed to his room.  
  
Harry sauntered to the entrance and pushed open the portrait.   
  
"Hullo Hermione." Harry greeted his friend.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's with changing your password?" Hermione said as she slumped onto the couch. She looked around the room. "What a mess Harry! If I didn't know better, I would think pigs lived here!"  
  
"Ha, ha Moine! It's not THAT bad!" Harry looked to the steps as Ron descended them.  
  
"Moine."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Did you eat your muffin?"  
  
"Course I did, and it was delicious." Hermione smiled at Ron as he sat beside her.  
  
"Ron, what were you saying earlier about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I, uh, I, don't know what you are talking about Harry." Ron shot a glare Harry's way.  
  
"I would really like to hear what you had to say about me Ron." Hermione suddenly became very interested in what Ron had to say.  
  
"Again, I have no idea what you are talking about." Ron remarked again.  
  
"Fine! I just came here to ask you boys something." Hermione stated.  
  
"What?" the boys questioned in unison.  
  
"Do you know if any of the guys around here go swimming in the lake?"   
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Why?" Ron tried to look as confused as possible.  
  
"Not that I know of." Harry took Ron's lead, knowing that Ron often went to the lake.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's just that I went down there the past two nights and there was someone down there. And I am curious to find out who it is."  
  
"Why's that Moine. You got the hots for him?" Ron teased her.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione looked to her feet, to hide her rosy cheeks. "So, that essay for Snape is brutal isn't it!"  
  
"Don't change the subject Moine!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Speaking of essay, I should go and work on it. See ya boys!" Hermione quickly exited the room. As she reached the hallway she sighed in relief she dodged the boys questions.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"The guy at the lake! It's me!"  
  
"I thought so. Now, what's the big deal. Why can't we tell her?" Harry was very confused at this point.  
  
"When I went to her room this morning, she was doodling on her paper." Ron started to laugh remembering to morning's events.  
  
"Good story Ron!" Harry couldn't hold his sarcasm in any longer.  
  
"The doodle was of me! And it was surrounded by little hearts. I think the fancies her little "Lake Lover" Ron began to hold his sides with laughter. Soon, the two boys were howling with laughter. 


	4. Ending at the Beginning

Hermione's sleep was very fitful and filled with images of the man from the lake. Who could he possibly be? She would have to go the lake again tonight without a doubt. This time, she would find out who it was. She would go for a swim herself and meet him there. Now she would be the sly one. He tricked her last night, but not tonight. The rest of the day contained writing her potions essay. Well, more daydreaming than writing. As she thought, her hands doodled over and over again on her paper. She had to continue using an erasing charm to keep her paper clean. The day crawled by. The slowness of the day frustrated Hermione to no end. She paced around the room, she read the Daily Prophet and Hogwarts: A History, she continued with her homework, and finally it was time to execute her well thought out plan. She ran to her room and changed into her nicest bathing suit; a black two piece. She put her electric blue wrap around her waist, grabbed a towel and made her way down to the yard.   
  
She was a few minutes early she thought as she looked to her watch. She removed her wrap and threw her towel beside it. She wadded into the shallow water, and stood as it reached her thigh. A small light was shone across the lake; the door was opening. Hermione dove into the water. She stayed under the water as long as she could before she passed out. As she surfaced she saw nothing but the boys belongings on the shore. She treaded water for a few moments when the surface was broken by his head. He shook water all over her.  
  
"Finally! We meet!" Hermione laughed as she saw the boys neck tense up. "Now turn around and reveal to me who you are."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ron tried his hardest to disguise his voice. Thoughts ran through his head, how would he get away from her! "I will tell you who I am, but only if you can catch me!" with that he dove under the water.  
  
Humph! Thought Hermione. Swimming was not her strong suit. She decided to head for shore and meet him there.  
  
Ron surfaced and spun around looking for Hermione. Where had she gone? She wasn't in the water. As he scanned he saw her on the shore. Damn. No way to get around it now.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione saw him surface and look around. She giggled to herself. She had won now. She watched him dive under the water. Her heart raced as he drew nearer. His heart was racing just as fast. He considered taking a different route and running to the castle. But, no, he resolved. He would meet her, and see what she said. The shore became closer and closer. Both their hearts were in their throats thinking of their meeting. She stood at the edge of the lake as he wadded out of the water. Hermione still could not see his face, for it was directed to his feet. Ron finally looked up to her. She was a beautiful as ever. The moon was hanging over her, just as it had a few days ago. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad it's you." Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"I knew it was you all along. I'm sorry." Ron looked to his feet again.  
  
"It was more fun this way." Hermione lifted his chin with her finger and smiled at him. Ron approached her slowly.  
  
"You look beautiful." was all Ron could say.  
  
"Thank you." the gap between the two closed quickly. Ron put his hands around Hermione's waist. She rested her hands on his neck.  
  
"Don't do anything you don't want to." Ron looked down at her.  
  
"I want to." Hermione looked into his eyes. "All those drawings, I was thinking of you when I was doing them." Ron just smiled at her as their lips neared each other. Hermione stood on her tip toes and their lips met. It was what they had both been waiting for for seven years. Hermione sighed at the sensation. A shiver ran up Ron's spin. Ron broke the kiss and looked down to her smiling. The two lay on the cold, dewy grass. Hermione lay her head on Ron's chest.   
  
"Their beautiful aren't they?" Hermione commented as she looked up to the sky at the stars.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Ron played with Hermione's hair as they lay on the lawn.  
Ah...short and sweet, just the way I like it. I kinda expected it to be longer, but this is better. At least I won't get sick of it and wish a meteor upon them all! Hope ya'all had fun!! 


End file.
